Lovi Letter
by La Bambina Della Fiore Rossi
Summary: Romano tries to confess his feelings for Spain through a love letter, only chaos will come out if you're talking about him, now will it? T for language. Romano's trade mark


**AN: Hey! Thank you all for your lovely comments! I, have proof read and corrected all the mistakes. Hope you enjoy!**

"Dear Antonio,

I have been trying so hard these days to let you know that i..."

No, that did not work, it had to be something different, he was not sure how, but wanted it to be. He tore the sheet of paper into a pile of white snow that before used to be a tree, and took another out of his 200 sheet notebook, he breathed in, and took his loyal red and yellow decored pen, it smelled so nice, it has HIS scent, he brought it to Romano from his country the last time he visited him, it still smelled of tomatoes, NOT that he liked it, and started writing his fourth attempt.

"Dear Antonio,

You are such a bastard and I llllllllllllll"

His L's were so nervously written that they looked more like dancing worms, twirling into a search for food, and besides, he was so embarrassed about confessing his feelings to him, why couldn't he realize what Romano felt for him? He was so dense sometimes, it was almost unbearable, his cuteness when he's confused. He tried again.

"Antonio you idiot you know you love me and I lllllll"

He stopped. Why couldn't he write the rest? Only three more words! Damn it! He tore another sheet out, but tried just to write the troubling word that so made him yank with such fear, and filled his head with thoughts.

"LOV"

He started writing his hand already stiffing from fright.

"INO"

He continued, scared to write the original word. Cazzo! Why couldn't he? WHY! WHY! WHY! A moment of though passed. Why? Why was he so scared to say it? He was very lost, his mind had left him and probably went with the Spanish, who seriously needed more cerebral mass in his barren hollow head. He smirked at that thought. He continued his thoughts, he knew he loved the Spaniard, and was determined to tell him, but should he? He probably loved HER more anyway, I mean, he always texted him, and finished his text with a "XOXO 3 3 3, Tonio ;3" which was freakishly adorable, always pinched his cheeks, pet named him, and even called him his, but every time he looked at Belgium, his eyes lighted up, and filled with a bittersweet look. He also treated her like a grown up, not like him, pinching cheeks was not something you did to a lover did you? He looked at the written Lovino stained in red ink and decided to try again, because he could lose his chance with Spain, and he did not want to be the one that missed his shot, besides, he was stupid if he did not choose him, he told himself in comfort, but ended up repeating in his head, "He would be a fool if he did". Belgium was such a perfect girl, too, she was perfectly blonde and perfectly cute and Romano couldn't hate her, since it was hard to spite someone like that, he even had a hard time pretending he hated Antonio!

"I LOVE YOU ANTONIO"

Was written with shaky handwriting, capital letters, and badly done, but he did it, he wrote it, he was so proud! Yet there was a problem, he couldn't show the Spaniard that just like that, now could he, he had to at least put it in a letter, among other words, be a little more subtle and less desperate. He kept the accomplished one as a sample and shred another page. He relaxed, turned the radio on, and was incredibly motivated by a song that played. That was it! He briskly moved the pen and wrote a mix of the song and his deep down feelings.

"Dear Antonio,

I don't know where to start, dammit, I just wanted to tell you bastard that my idiotic cucumber eyes have been lying the more you smile to me, I mean, I know you are in love, and it really suits you, just like everything, you moron, and every fucking color goes out of your mouth when you are, I can see that. You are so fucking beautiful idiot, and I, you could just never understand what I'm saying, you are breaking my heart, I feel like somebody's old throwaways, and I feel so powerless and I just have to stop this somehow you dope! So here is the only way I thought of, I JUST FUCKING LOVE YOU, YOU BASTARD! There I said it, I hope you're happy now, and even if you love that Belgium more than you would ever love me, I at least said what I needed, and you... never mind.

Fucking loves you, you idiot,  
Romano"

He held the now written letter and ran to place it under the Spaniard's pillow, to his surprise, he was already in bed, (he must have taken a quick shower this time, he always took half an hour showers and sang love songs in Spanish) reading something that looked like Spanish literature with those stupidly sexy glasses of his. He gazed up to him and wondered about his sudden appearance in his room, not that Antonio complained, he was more than happy to see his Lovinito visiting him to his room, but did not notice Romano wished he wasn't there.

"Lovi~ Did you come to take a siesta with boss? Did you? Now, did you?"

"N-no bastard I just came to see if you were dead, I guess I'll just have to wait another year! D-DAMMIT!"

"Lovi~ Now, now, don't talk to boss like that~"

"You are not my boss anymore idiot!"

"But deep in your heart maybe~"

"Sh-shut up! I-I'll go down stairs"

Romano had turned to eight different shades of red, until reaching what Spain would call the retreating spot, which meant he was blushing so, that he could turn deadly violent; and Antonio liked to live, he liked his Lovi more than life, but not living would mean he wouldn't see Lovi anymore and that sounded more deadly than Romano's agressive threats.

After Romano had ran with all his strength, banging the door behind him, Antonio started thinking about his beloved Lovino, his 'Belovino' like he called him sometimes, and kept pondering on his green beautiful eyes, his sticking out hair, and his red, red cheeks, how he would like to never let him go, hold him until eternity, and wake up every day to that beautiful smile, well, scowl, but it was close enough to a smile according to Romano. Spain stopped his thoughts, and noticed something on the floor, he got out of bed, picked it up, and read it out loud, by the end of it his smile was so big that it couldn't fit in his face anymore. He immediately ran downstairs where the Italian checked his pockets desperately, as if searching for something important.

" LOVI!"

Spain jumped into Lovino, pushing him down to the floor and, ignoring the loud complains of the Italian, kissed him several times in his cheeks and forehead, finally kissing his nose. Romano was so surprised that he blushed and sweat so much, that he could look like a melting strawberry Popsicle, which Spain thought, was really cute! He then gazed at Romano's eyes and slowly moved his lips to pronounce the words.

"I read your letter."

He was in shock, his eyes wide open his cheeks up to a lever of redness Antonio had never seen before, his mouth opened and closed several times before finally said.

"R-reallly?"

More than to himself that to Spain, there were blended feelings in his speech. Spain nodded, and closing in to almost one inch from Romano's ear whispered.

"Since when have you felt this?"

Lovino lost control, he took his time, between murmured insults and broken words that died in his mouth before coming out of it. He then though, became determined and blurted out the one solid truth.

"Since I can remember, idiot, I just didn't realize it was love until I grew up more."

Spain smiled luminously and beamed with all his heart.

"So you love me! YOU love ME!"

"D-didn't you read the shitting letter?"

"I want to hear it from you~"

"I-I"

"what?"

Lovino pulled Spain into a long awaited, delicate, passionate kiss. Antonio closed his eyes and enjoyed what he considered to be long awaited to, as for he had loved Romano for as much he can remember, there wasn't a minute when he saw the Italian and did not crave a kiss from those pastry colored lips that seemed to love to grimace. After a moment, they broke out, Romano pushing Spain form that heavenly kiss. He then pushed Antonio to the side, making him no longer be positioned on top of the Italian, and blushing blurted out.

"Is that enough? Moron"

Spain was speechless, he could do nothing but blink and stare, his mouth for once not forming a smile, wishing to be in contact with the Italian's soft tender lips. He stretched his arm and pulled Romano into another kiss, and after a moment, separated again, Lovino opened his eyes and faintly smiled as he saw Antonio's mouth forming an enormous grin, that seemed that would explode from over-excitement.

"MY LOVI LOVES ME TOO! My Lovi loves me~"

"Yes he does bastard, get over it"

Romano was smiling, for the first time in a long while his lips curled into what seemed to be the most adorable thing Spain had seen, because he hugged him, squeezing him tightly and not letting go until Romano agreed to hug him back.

"You're so needy!"

"I love you so much Lovi~"

The Italian glanced back to the letter, now next to them, also dropped on the floor, he stared at it for a moment, feeling so relieved, and smiled, he had made the right choice.

THE END~

**AN: Did you enjoy it? Cheesy but, I like it. The song implied is It's Good To Be In Love, by Frou Frou. Review and tell me how to improve and what you liked! :D**


End file.
